


The Penseive

by LiraelClayr007



Series: Cas Reads Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Not a Crossover, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Castiel wishes he had a penseive.





	The Penseive

“I wish we could sneak into the headmaster’s office at Hogwarts.”

Dean doesn’t open his eyes, just runs his fingers through Cas’s hair. The smell of sunshine and autumn leaves is intoxicating, and Dean considers moving to bury his face in that hair, but the perfection of Cas’s weight against his side and his head resting on his chest wins out. He settles for several deep breaths.

“The headmaster’s office?” Dean murmurs.

“I don’t know anyone else who has a penseive.”

Warm silence fills the room as Dean continues to preen Cas’s hair with his fingers. Finally he asks, “Where would we go?”

“Back to the barn.”

Dean chuckles. “Cas, I stabbed you in the chest.”

“You weren’t afraid of anything, Dean. So brave, so bright. I wish you could see what I saw.”

Dean’s hand leaves Cas’s hair to trail down his bare back, resting between his shoulder blades. “I’d go back to the barn just to see your wings,” he says softly.

Cas shudders at the touch.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean whispers.

“I don’t regret giving up my grace.”

Dean’s hand presses against Cas’s back. He opens his mouth, searching, but before he can find words Cas props himself up on one elbow and speaks again, blue eyes piercing.

“Dean. I do not regret giving up my grace. Life with you is worth more than feathers and flying, more than healing you and Sam and smiting demons. One day with you, like this, is better than centuries surrounded by angels in hea--”

His words are stopped by Dean’s lips against his own. Their kisses are slow and sweet, melting away the melancholy, leaving only longing and hope and home.


End file.
